Once Upon a Time Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 June 2013
12:07 lost the chat o.o 12:07 save me utter xd 12:08 aw 12:10 are you able to see the pm i just made ? 12:11 yes 12:11 ok 12:27 test 12:27 Hi, 12:27 12:27 After some further research, it turns out that MediaWiki will only add links there if it recognises the interwiki prefix as a valid language code. Unfortunately, "ow" and "ouat" are not language codes, and so they will not work the way you want them to out of the box. However, you could try appending links with custom JavaScript. If you're not sure how you might go about this, you could try asking at our Getting Technical board on Community Central: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Board:Support_Requests_-_Getting_Technical. Please let us know if you need anything else. 12:27 12:27 Regards, 12:27 Daniel S. 12:27 Wikia Community Support 12:28 just came to say that, now need to go, dinner time :o 12:32 ah 12:32 makes sense 12:40 o.o 05:50 hey 06:57 xd 06:57 oops about the book citations. 06:57 i completely forgot it'd be considered illegal to do that. 06:58 couldn't we still cite the book, but not put the actual ebook link under references? 07:02 Not from reading it from an illegal copy 07:02 i'm not comfortable with that 07:02 ok xd 07:04 would it be considered legal if i had my own personal copy of the ebook ? 07:05 That you paid for? 07:05 yea xd like, hypothetically 07:05 yeah 07:05 hmm 07:06 but then how would that work out ? o.o 07:06 like, to be listed as a reference 07:06 I've already done it on some pages, hold on 07:08 ok 07:11 Ryan#Trivia 07:12 wait 07:13 ? 07:13 okay 07:13 fixed it XD 07:13 oh xd 07:13 hmmmmmm 07:14 i know i'm reading it illegally, but hypothetically no one would know if i add the references in the same style you did. xd 07:14 but, i understand if that's not really something you want. then i won't do it. :/ 07:14 like, if you're uncomfortable with that. 07:15 I'd know. 07:15 ok xd 07:15 then nevermind. 07:15 :P 07:15 don't want you to have a guilty conscience, so i will think about buying the book ;) 07:17 :P 07:17 :D 07:18 i just wish it were in actual paperback form so i could buy it at the store instead of doing it over the internet xd 07:18 ah well. 07:19 it is in paperback 07:19 icons are done :D 07:20 what ? o.o 07:20 it is ? 07:20 like, actual paper form? xd 07:20 not ebook? 07:20 Yes 07:21 :D 07:21 :o 07:21 since when? xd 07:22 omg it is. 07:22 ew no it's only out in july though. 07:23 no, it's out now 07:24 o.o 07:24 http://www.barnesandnoble.com/w/reawakened-odette-beane/1115151069?ean=9781401312725 07:24 oh. 07:27 brb 07:28 k 07:29 maybe i'll buy it used. :3 07:30 i'm so cheap xd 07:30 always want to save money. 07:31 xd 07:32 like, i wouldn't even give a shit if the book is literally in crap condition. as long as i can read it, good. xd 07:33 brb 07:40 zs 07:40 xd 08:03 yea, i agree the horse page can go after the list of characters is up xd 08:07 xd 08:10 xd 08:10 how are we going to decide which pages will go? 08:10 I flagged a bunch 08:10 i mean, there's ones i have no doubt should go. 08:11 but there are some i'm conflicted about xd 08:11 basically, I think all the pages with little information need to go 08:11 yea. 08:12 that makes me think of anton's brothers pages xd 08:14 what about quinn? 08:14 and anita ? 08:19 Quinn and Anita were major characters in CotM 08:19 i guess 09:16 ah shit. :S 09:16 i was browsing amazon trying to see if any books i currently have are available for "trade-ins" 09:17 it's basically books that amazon is looking for, and if they have a certain book listed that I trade-in, i can get money in return. 09:17 i have a book that's worth 26.06 if i trade it in, but the problem is i tried trading it in the past, and they sent it back to me because there was writing on the inside. :S 09:17 urgh this sucks. 09:19 :( 09:20 :( 09:20 i'm so sad. 09:20 that's free money right there :( 09:22 :( 09:30 Hey 09:34 yo 09:34 so, how's it going? 09:34 it's going 09:35 xd 09:35 I've learnt all the capital cities of europe and where to locate the countries xd 09:38 LOL what is Jane Espenson doing on twitter? 09:38 https://twitter.com/JaneEspenson/status/350357752322859009 xd 09:41 haha 10:56 woo 10:56 though i can't sell that book, i am trading in a couple of dvds and two other books so i can get some money. xd 10:56 i'm going to use some of the money to buy the once book in paperback form. :D 10:58 xd 10:59 xd 10:59 i'm very surprised. 10:59 the dvd that is netting me the most money is a pokemon dvd movie xd 10:59 it's like $6. the rest are worth like a few cents xd 11:01 XD aww 11:01 question: would it be proper to say london, u.k. or london, england? :S 11:01 i get so confused with that. 11:02 i mean, england is the country. but u.k. is the state name ? 11:03 No 11:03 United Kingdom is not a state 11:03 oh xd 11:03 it's a union of different countries 11:04 yeah, i didn't know how to explain it properly xd 11:04 England, Wales, Scotland, and Northern Ireland 11:04 so all those countries count together as the united kingdom, then ? 11:04 yes 11:04 but if it's only an area like london, it'd be london, england ? 11:05 Yes. 11:06 ok 11:06 ew wtf happened to wendy's page. 11:06 someone added Wendy Darling 11:06 -_- 11:06 I changed it 11:07 Wendy Darling is her name 11:07 not an aka 11:07 Wendy was bolded by itself cuz that's from the press release 11:07 xd 11:07 rofl 11:07 omg i was so confused! 11:07 ok just undo my edit. no, rollback it. 11:07 cause its going to look silly in the RA 11:07 xd 11:08 :P 11:08 but i thought we always went by press release names. her press release name is wendy darling? o.o 11:09 i thought it looked weird, though. with darling not bolded o.o 11:10 Because it's not in the press release 11:10 but it's not a nickname either 11:10 so "also known as" isn't apprpriate 11:10 yeah, but i thought for secondary names we always did the "also known as" 11:10 oh xd 11:10 I'm not "also known as" Gina Jones, that's my name. 11:10 xd 11:10 true. 2013 06 27